A Fox in the League
by The Traveling Champion
Summary: Ahri senses a kindred spirit and steps into the world of Naruto...Right after the Kyuubi is sealed away into the Son of the Fourth Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fox in the League.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or League of Legends. If I did, would I really be writing these? :-P**

**"YOU HAVE BEEN SLAIN!" **

And in a flash of light, the figure would reappear in the room. Prone on the floor in a pose that would have gotten her arrested in most cities as she strove to get her mind back on track. It was an unconscious thing, considering what she was...And her reputation. "Ahri: The Nine Tailed Fox. Slayer of Minions, seducer of Champions and five-time winner of the Leagues Calender Girl competition, Lux be damned."

She wore her regular outfit for this. A special kimono that showed off her long, slender legs to her advantage as well as allowed her to let her tails out on display. As though that wasn't enough as moving upward, her face held a few tell-tell scars resembling whiskers as fox ears twitched on her head. All in all, she was a symbol of deadliness and sexuality in the League though kind enough depending on first impressions with her. And slowly, as she rose from the floor she kept her eyes closed as she placed a delicate-looking hand around her neck. Recalling how it felt when those claws ripped through and- She scoffed and opened her eyes. Standing to her feet as she placed her hands on her hips and muttered.

"I thought I seduced that furball...I bet he's gay."

Laughter would answer her, and she glanced to the side to her collegue. The gypsy spellcaster known informally as "Twisted Fate." And with a roguish grin, he shuffled his deck idly in his hands as he leaned on the wall and spoke.

"Would explain why the hell he keeps targeting me. Think he knows it was me who dyed his fur pink last week?" Ahri giggled. Her eyes mirthful again as she placed her hand over her mouth and cocked her head at the other. She liked Twisted Fate, who shared her own whimsical sense of humor as well as a similar mindset when it came to flirtations. And in the League, both had become good friends. Or at least as close as could be under the circumstances as she spoke.

"You better hope Warwick doesn't really know. He may be an animal, but the Institute can only restrain him so far." Twisted Fate merely shrugged and with another charming grin, flicked out an Ace of Hearts as he tossed it to her and spoke. "Hun, that's half the fun right there. Whats life without a gamble?"

"Longer." She quipped and tossed it back with a smile before both listened to the announcement of victory and she smiled. "Well. Looks like our team won. You gonna celebrate with them?" Twisted Fate chuckled and shook his head. "Graves is with them, so I think I'm gonna go and bother Lux. See how far I can get without Garen bringing down "Demecian Justice" upon my head." Ahri shook her head, her smile slight as she spoke.

"You have fun then. I think I'll be going...Out." And closing her eyes, she began to focus on her destination. Teleporting up to her favorite space in the Institute of War and as the wind began to pick up around her, she knew she made it. The roof of the highest tower in the Institute of War. The authority over all of Runeterra and leaning back in her place, she made a comfortable nest of her tails and sighed with relaxation. As messed up as her world was, she loved it nevertheless.

All its darkness, all its champions...Each one interesting and new to the kitsune as she thought of the friends she made and enemies garnered before her ears twitched. What was that noise? For a moment, she thought she heard music in the air-Ah. She smiled and peeked over the edge. Yep. As she thought.

Down below, looking like little ants in the courtyard, Sona and Mordekaiser would be practicing together in a jamming session. Not her favorite music, but still-Wait. Her ears twitched and now there was a scent of ash on the wind. It wasn't music she was hearing...It was something else. Something...Away. But familiar and standing up, she closed her eyes...Extending her hand forward as she felt around for something. Finally finding what felt like a rope of some kind before she tugged...And the world _screamed. _

She yipped with fear, clapping her hands over her ears as she shook like a leaf. The travel grating on her higher senses as the smell of blood and carnage grew even worst...And then the roaring began. Where was she? Ahri opened her eyes, and looked up and out in shock as she saw the following.

A massive Toad, wielding a sword but it was what he was facing that had her curious. It was another fox...Another nine tailed fox. Like her...Just like her, except while she oozed sensuality this one radiated fear. Like a force of nature almost...Was this the true power of her kind? She wanted to help, but as she stood up a sudden flash of light would occur...And the world changed again.

Back on the tower roof...No giant toad or fox...No sounds of the dead and dying. Nothing but the winds on the roof and the music below as Sona played a riff that was out of character for any who was familiar with the sweet, mute woman though that was the least of Ahri's concerns as she spoke aloud.

"I need to get back!"

And end of Chapter One. If you like it/want me to continue with it, leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fox in the League.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or League of Legends. Also, as I have a lot of stuff on my plate, will be updating sporadically.**

"-And then all of a sudden…Boom! I find myself back on the tower roof, and whatever that strange world was, gone! Not even a hint of ash." Ahri sighed, bemoaning her story in the Institutes cafeteria and glancing at the being she was talking to, her ears drooped slightly as she spoke. "You believe me, right?"

In response, Rammus would just take a massive bite out of his roasted…Whatever it was. Some kind of giant pill bug, roasted and spiced. The smell was appetizing enough, but Ahri was not about to take a bite either. Besides, Rammus might bite her own fork by accident, considering how he was plowing through it and glancing at her, noticing how she seemed to be waiting for an answer, he nodded and swallowed before he spoke.

"Mmmhmm. Yeah." Ahri sighed in response. Rammus was nice to unload on in terms of conversation, mainly for the fact he tended to agree with everything you said. But now and then, it would be nice if he could ever say anything else and about half of the other Champions were betting on whether or not he actually knew any other words, or was just trying to fool everyone. To them, Rammus merely smiled and if they truly annoyed him, well…There was always the Fields of Justice and looking at her food, Ahri sighed once more.

"I know we're not supposed to cross worlds…Too much of it tends to mess up the balance of our world, but still…I can't help but think about that poor kitsune." Rammus quirked an eyebrow unseen, the crunching of his meal the only noise as he considered this. Only Ahri would describe to him in detail of some monster fox thingie and then call it "poor". And reaching up from his seat, he patted her back gently once as he grunted in a tone most sympathetic. She smiled back and leaned across to kiss him on the cheek as she left.

"Thank you Rammus, you're a dear." And as she walked off, Rammus eyed her thoughtfully as he considered…Naw. Cute as she was, there was something about a woman with a shell that could decimate rocks…

Unaware of her fellow champions thoughts, or to be more precise, not caring…Ahri would continue to stride out of the cafeteria and through the Institute of War. Pass the junior summoners who practiced with the Minions, and a few matches in play at the moment before she found her path blocked and looking up…And up, Ahri raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you want Mundo?" In response, the gargantuan behemoth grinned. His eyes taking her in a manner that would have made her shudder, were she a normal woman. As she wasn't, she simply made her orb appear in hand idly as a subtle message. It worked, as Mundo broke his gaze as though he didn't care as he spoke.

"Cho'Gath want meeting with you. Mundo was heading to cafeteria, when he asked." Ahri blinked in mute surprise. "Cho'Gath?" What the hell did the Terror of the Void want with her? Often keeping to his own council as well as with his own entourage, the self-proclaimed "Terror of the Void" established his own little psuedo-faction here in the heart of the Institute itself. Like some demented spider, in the center of his web. He was always polite at least, which put him above some of the more…"Bestial members" of the League and with a nod, she teleported away outside of his room. Knocking once on the door before hearing his prim and proper tones.

"Enter!" Cho'Gaths room was a model in comfort and stability, oddly enough. A fireplace always roaring, and many tomes and books on the side on a variety of concepts from natural history to what breakthroughs in Magic this world had over the course of several thousand years and as for the Void-being himself….Well, there was no way around it. Cho'Gath was _terrifying_. Despite the trappings of the Gentlemen he strove to be, there was no amount of monocles in the world that could hide what he truly was and in the room, the sensation of the spider she thought him to be only increased as his claws daintily, grabbed onto a wine glass as he spoke.

"Ah, Ahri…Thank you for coming. I had thought it best to discuss this with you, before going to the proper authorities." Ahri blinked in mute surprise. Out of everything he had to talk to her about, this was the last one and with a raised eyebrow and a bored tone, she spoke. "I see…That I am wasting my precious time here, so if you'll excuse me-" And turning to leave, she paused suddenly at the door as Cho'Gath continued.

"Something interesting about my kind…Is our ability to See. Little cracks in the surface of the world, places that call to us and remind us of home is as easy as, oh…Attracting men must be for you, if you would pardon my risque example." And taking a sip of his drink, he added. "So imagine my surprise, as well as my colleagues when we all as one, detected a portal opening… And you blinking in and out through the Void itself?" Ahri blinked in mute surprise once more as she turned and spoke.

"You mean that was the Void? I crossed from our world, through the Void and into another?" Cho'Gath nodded as he placed his pipe on the side. "That is the heart of it, yes. Now before you think I'm going to use this to your disadvantage, I must say this…I find it interesting. My people likewise…And we want to know if we can help you. The alternative is us going to the Summoners and reporting your illegal world hopping."

Ahri, despite herself could not see a downside….And that's what worried her most as she regarded the Terror of the Void with mingled suspicion and distrust before she spoke. "So whats in this for you then? You'll forgive me, if I find the word of a denizen from the Void just the slightest bit suspicious."

At that, Cho'Gath actually laughed for real. A rolling, horrifying noise that made her hair stand up on end as he placed his glass down at the side and leaned forward. A monstrous monolith in the firelit room as he grinned, revealing all-too-familiar teeth for anyone unfortunate enough to meet him on the Fields of Justice before, Ahri included.

"Call it….A gentlemans favor. Like I said, we find this quite interesting and if perchance, we should happen to speak more of this…I would rather let our first meeting be one of cordiality, wouldn't you say?" Ahri's ears flattened against her head. Her eyes narrowed, and revealing a hint of fang herself at the inherent wrongness that radiated from Cho'Gath, remarked back. "For now….Very well then. So how exactly are you going to help me?"

Cho'Gath grinned, a predators lazy smile as he leaned back and tapped with one claw, a small black box that laid on the table near him as he spoke. "A gift from the Void's spokesman. It will aid you in connecting back to this world you visited." And as Ahri took it, she opened it to reveal what looked like a single, somewhat plain ring. Fashioned from an obsidan-looking material that felt slick to the touch and made her queasy though she could feel certain energies within…Waiting to be unleashed and looking up at Cho'Gath, she spoke.

"So how does this work then?" Cho'Gath merely chuckled once more and spoke. "Simply…."Will it" and it shall do as you ask." Curious, Ahri would do so…And yip in surprise as she suddenly vanished out of existence. The process faster than Cho'Gath expected and startled, he reared back in his seat ever so slightly before glancing at a dark corner as he frowned.

"Subtle, if a bit obvious to our own ilk. Are you certain the Institute as a large will not detect this?" In reply, the figure would chuckle. His eyes flashing as he viewed many futures, all possible and determining the best one he spoke.

"Yessss….Soon, very soon the Institute of War shall experience problems of their own, and our own movements shall go undetected. Nothing more than a simple twist of fate such powers crowded together tend to unearth. Worry not…The Void whispers to me, and it signals victory soon."

Cho'Gath frowned, and took another sip of his drink on the side. "As you say…."Prophet."

OMAKE

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

And in a flurry of explosions, shadow clones and more than he expected appeared around Zabuza as he frowned before beneath his mask, a smirk appeared.

"Oho…."Shadow Clones?" Perhaps that might have worked on others, but not on me…Not with the Ultimate Move all Seven Swordsman know intimately!"

Naruto would growl, and as one, all dog-piled him. Burying the Missing Mist-nin beneath a pile of orange as he concentrated…Recalling the Stranger who showed him and his comrades the way. And eyes flashing crazily, Zabuza roared and stood up. His blade in hand as he spun in a circle, faster and faster as he ripped apart all in his path. Yelling the trigger word that was a part of his move.

"DEMACIA!"

From his place in the Water Prison, Kakashi threw the real Zabuza a look of disbelief, causing him to growl as he spoke somewhat defensively.

"If it works, it works."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fox in the League.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or League of Legends. Also, as I have a lot of stuff on my plate, will be updating sporadically.**

Ahri gasped. The familiar feeling of oppression overpowering, as she looked around and bit her lower lip. Gone was the feeling of destruction, the power overwhelming that characterized her first encounter here. Instead, to her surprise….It was strangely mundane. It was a beautiful day in fact, and it was obvious time flowed a lot more strangely here if the village that she was looking at from her mountain viewpoint was any sort of indicator and in awe, she took the time to examine her surroundings a little bit more.

The village itself was sunny and cheerful looking in nature. The combined energies of its civilians that walked below, happy and content…Or at least, as content as they could be beneath the flickers of other powers she could feel. Some like honed blades, like Master Yi back home. Prepared to fight at a moments notice and strike when least expected. Others felt most like Teemo. Deceptively friendly, though prepared to fight back should anything happen and with an odd smile, she shook her head as she wondered what her friend might say if he saw this place himself. As for where she was standing, a moments notice would have her realize it was a statue…Many faces, carved into the cliff, reflecting old leaders perhaps? Though she didn't know whether or not the fresh paint on the faces was a part of said honoring though it was hilarious to observe…And a few moments later, the cause was soon seen.

Three blurs, two of them adults and the other, a familiar looking boy who laughed. Mischief in his face, and a wide grin as he yelled out obscenities to his pursuers before losing them in a manner to make Ahri much impressed. How very much like a fox he was! Unfortunately for him however, he was soon caught by a scar-nosed man…And was taking him to her direction, and with an eep she vanished. Transforming into a white fox as she dashed off to hide and observe more. Her first glimpse, of Uzumaki Naruto and it would not be the last as she overheard his words of "nobody missing him." Why was that? And so she followed….Still in the guise of the fox as she made sure to hide herself from the presence of the powers she sensed here, and what she saw made her appalled

The villagers, that she thought so happy and content scowled and sneered. Their eyes, fixed so unfriendly in the boys direction which made her heart ache deeply. Children were a joy….A treasure, and even back home it was usually either her or Teemo who went out of their way to make sure that some of the champions like the Dark Child and the Sorrowful Revenant were happy. Or at least, as happy as children of their power and standing could be in the League. To see this "Naruto" as the man she termed "Dolphin" in her mind treated him to something from a street stall eatery so scorned…It touched her heart as a human, and her instincts as a fox in turn. One of the few times both sides of her had managed to do so, and when Dolphin left, she followed again. Heading for his apartment and waiting for him to fall asleep before she snuck in. Changing from fox to her usual form as she stood above his bed and looked down at the sleeping boy-Was that a nightcap he was wearing?! She stifled a giggle at the cute sight and sat down carefully on the bed. Her hand after a moment moving of its own volition to stroke the blond, messy curls. A smile unlike any of her usual ones on her face as she saw how more relaxed he appeared to become at it, before she frowned at the flicker of energy beneath her fingers. Familiar and sinister energies, that she felt only once….Twelve years ago in this world, when she first came here.

A blink, a whisper and she found herself in what looked like the depths of a sewer, and a massive gate before her…A prison, and she had a feeling she knew what it was as growling, a massive red eye opened before her. A reflection of her own orbs when in Foxfire mode as the Kyuubi growled and spoke.

"**Welcome….Kin of my kin and yet not of MY kin. You are kitsune, and yet not one I am familiar with. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Nine-tailed Fox, greatest**** of all the Tailed Beasts to walk this plane, this realm. And who are you?"**

Ahri frowned. Showing not a trace of fear in her own eyes as she slowly, raised her tails…All nine of them in turn in a display as she spoke. "I am Ahri, the Nine Tailed Fox. A champion of the Institute of War from another realm, far and distant. And I first came here, twelve years before….Where I saw a certain tailed fox cornered by a brave man, who-"

The claws of the Kyuubi slammed into the gate, but couldn't get through. The display, failing to impress Ahri in the least as she looked up unflinching at the other as the Kyuubi roared. **"THE FOURTH HOKAGE HIMSELF FAILED TO KILL ME! THE MOST HE COULD DO TO ME WAS LOCK ME AWAY, HERE IN THIS WHELP! AND HERE I HAVE STAYED, FOR TWELVE ****YEARS! CURSING MY PRISON OF FLESH, AND LONGING TO ESCAPE-"**

"Which you shall never do." Spoke Ahri flatly, her expression and manner more serious than ever as she crossed her arms and spoke. "I've seen this boys life for one day. The hatred, the seething rage…I can smell it, taste it. Tangible as any sensation I have experienced and if he hasn't already snapped and released you yet…." She smiled, coy now as she placed a finger to her lips in thought. "-What makes you think he'll let you go now?" Kyuubi would eye her, before chuckling suddenly. A shifting in the shadows indicating he was getting more comfortable as he accused.

"**Imprinted upon the whelp already? How very much like my lesser brethren. An abandoned kit, adopted into the family… If the situ****ation wasn't already so much of a farce, I would have vomited in disgust already." **

And therein lay the problem. What was she hoping to accomplish, coming here? Talking to this…This _creature_? Kitsune they both may be, but if anything he was less than nothing in her eyes for what he did… And was still planning, plain as the nose on his face as in response, she began to glare back before suddenly gaining an _idea. _Why not? It's not as though she had much waiting back home… Not with this potential. Besides, with the time shift in effect, it was entirely possible that she would be able to live out a full and rich life, and yet return without anyone the wiser. And leaning forward, she spoke.

"Listen very carefully now kitsune…For I have a proposition for you…."

Back at the Institute of War, Cho'Gath would be indulging in yet another small drink. A small buzz and then a brisk bit of exercise at the Fields of Justice before he felt the familiar void energies and would glance at the place Ahri had vanished previously as he grinned.

"Well now, did you have a good-" He paused…And after a moment, put his glass down as he spoke flatly. "You're not Ahri." In turn, the figure would raise his nine tails…A wild grin on his face as the Kyuubi no Kitsune replied. "**Nope. Pretty sharp, for a Void Creation. Now then…I was told I could get my fill of violence here. I don't suppose I need sign anywhere, do I?**" Cho'Gath after a moment would chuckle darkly as he took a step forward, his teeth glinting bright as he regarded the newest would-be-champion through his monocle. "Not at all…We eat paperwork here. Or rather, force others to do so first. I think you'll fit right in…"

And outside the door, looking for Ahri a certain champion who specialized in camouflage would shudder once. Ahri was gone?! And the Void faction was to blame. Teemo bit his lower lip, and after a moment whispered.

"Not good. Not good at all."

He had to find someone who could help him and then?

It was Teemo to the rescue.

Meanwhile….

_Naruto….Naruto!_

Mmmm…In his deepest and most hidden fantasies, this was the kind of voice Naruto imagined his mother to have. Kind, compassionate with a hint of ever-present affection. However, all it would do to him was further inspire him not to open his eyes because he knew if he did, he'll only see an empty apartment and expired milk… The only kind anyone would give him, and even then, he had to steal it.

_Those bastards. Anyway, Naruto! Wake up, or you'll be late for your examinations!_

Examinations? Oh…OH CRAP!

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" And shooting up from bed, Naruto would dash to quickly get dressed and ready for the day, pulling one of his sandals up on his feet as he hopped to the door to check his traps before taking the window like every self-respecting would-be Ninja did. He had a forehead protector to win!

And deep within his subconscious, reclining in what was once the dreaded Nine-tailed Foxes prison, another type of Nine-Tailed Fox would be stifling giggles as she read the sheer confidence and joy this boy protruded…She would be well entertained in the following time it appeared.

OMAKE

Walking over to his usual place at the Memorial Stone, Kakashi would blink once. Slowly, and in surprise as he appraised the following…Someone was in his place. Someone, was looking at the names in reverent silence and more unnervingly…That someone was an actual _Scarecrow. _Was this a joke? Some cosmic pun on his name? And walking forward, he attempted to push it out of the way…Only to be stopped as it drew a scythe and looked right at his face. Kakashi would narrow his eyes and move to push up his headband as he spoke utterly serious.

"There can be only one."

And Fiddlesticks would reply in kind.

"_Then let that one be me!"_

It was SO on.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a long, long time I know. Still, better late than never. I don't own any of this. I wish I did.**

It was a strange gathering that would have answered the desperate summons of Teemo. But every one of them a trusted friend, here in the Institute of War. And as the Yordle scout looked upon them all in the safety of one of their rooms, he would flash his usual smile.

"Tell me again why the hell we decided to put this meeting in MY room?"

And looming over the group, the strange figure known as Jax would grumpily settle onto his bed which creaked beneath his weight and the weight of Twisted Fate. His mouth set in a grim manner, having came as soon as Teemo declared it was about Ahri. He also would have had first-hand information, regarding their newest member but that would come later.

In the corner, putting everyone at mild unease would be one of the Void members of the League…Kassadin: The Void Walker. Polite as he was, there was always something about him and his chosen power that put many on edge. But his experience would have been crucial here, if what Teemo had heard was true.

Clutching a teddy bear close to her, the child prodigy Annie would look with boredom but Teemo knew that was a front. Powerful as she was, she was a child still…And Ahri had been kind in particular to her. She had come, if only because of that. And of course-

The door to Jax's room would slam open as one of the stranger champions of the league raised his arms in the air.

"I have arrived! Bow before the Master of TRUE evil!"

"Tiny evil." Twisted Fate would snark at him before giving Teemo a look that expressed his own thoughts on the subject as to inviting this one.

Veigar, would sniff in reply to that hated if well known nickname and sidle over to take a spot, nudging Annie with familiarity as she glared and held her bear up as though to make a barrier between them as he spoke.

"So whats going on here, I heard there would be Ahri and cake but I don't see anything to warrant that! And we have a GIRL."

"Who can kick your midget, Yordle ass from here to Kalamanda." Annie scowled as her hand began to flicker with fire.

Teemo, seeing things escalating out of control would wave his hands in the air frantically.

"Please, please! We're not here to fight, and the Summoners would be on us like…Well, Gragas on anyone."

A visible wince would cross everyones face as the mental image of the portly alcoholic crushing anyone with his bulk crossed their minds. Jax, feeling like the world's biggest babysitter would shake his head before speaking.

"Well, seeing how we're all here why don't we talk a little about why? Teemo, you mentioned something about knowing where this new champion came from? And his connection to Ahri?"

Nodding furiously, Teemo would begin to detail all he heard…The first words between Kyuubi and Cho'Gath before Twisted Fate took up the story.

"He reminds me of Brand more than anything…All power and fire, with a crazy sort of twist in his mindset. Put a puppy on fire to see how it jumps, that kinda thing."

Annie, who had been listening intently, would speak innocently.

"I set puppies on fire all the time."

"Every little bit helps." Cackled Veigar.

The sound of Jax's facepalm echoed in the room and awkwardly turning his laugh into a cough, Teemo would make a gesture to Fate to keep going.

"Anyway, I don't like him…He's one, mean…Well, you know what I mean. What I wanna know is why Ahri would leave now at all times and whats more…Where would she have gone?"

"**I can answer that." **

All heads turned to regard the Void Walker and as he glided forward, he began.

"**You are all familiar with the Void. Its power and some of the creatures that lurk in it, but what you don't know is its current stance in regards to the planes….The various worlds it connects to, like a tree trunk with branches, each branch another world. This is how the Void spreads and devours all in its wake. But by that same token, one can travel through it to other worlds."**

Interested now, Twisted Fate would speak. "So the teleport spells for example-"

Kassadin nodded.

"**Yes. Those spells and even your vaunted ability Twisted Fate, springs from the Void in a sense…When you teleport, it is the void you go through though the sensation takes only a second for you…Think of it as a place where time and space have no meaning. Taking an uncharted journey for the uninitiated within it might take you anywhere. Anywhen."**

In what he thought was a sweet, innocent tone Veigar would remark. "So in theory…I could take a walk through the Void and-"

"**-Impossible."**

The Tiny Master of Evil would bounce up and down in abject rage. "You didn't even let me finish!"

"**You cannot simply will yourself back in time. Not in your own world. Not without something to anchor you. Otherwise, you will be consumed by the Void. Your very soul a sweetmeat to the creatures that run rampant throughout it."**

Veigar pouted, hard as it was to tell as he crossed his arms, causing Annie to giggle.

"It was worth a try."

"The point is-" Teemo would interject here, trying to bring everyone's attention back to the main topic.

"-The point is, Ahri left of her own volition and might be in trouble! I trust Cho'Goth as far as I could throw him and I wanna do something about it…But I can't do it alone." And looking at all the suddenly silent champions Teemo pleaded.

"I..I need your help. Will you come with me and see what we can do about this? I have some-"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Why not?"

"**I am at your service."**

"When do we leave?"

Teemo blinked at the overwhelming positive response. "Just like that?"

Clutching Mr. Tibbers to her chest, Annie's eyes would blaze like the fire she commanded.

"I like Ahri. If anyone hurt her, Mr. Tibbers is gonna come out and play with them."

Twisted Fate would smile slowly and shrug.

"Ahri's a friend…One of the few I have left. 'Sides, might be interesting to see what happens and what sort of new world she got into. I'm all in."

Jax would shrug in a slow, bored manner.

"I got nothing better to do. Might be fun."

Teemo, having heard from those Ahri called friends would regard Kassadin and Veigar with slight suspicion. Sensing this, Kassadin would remark.

"**The Void faction as a whole are intently interested…It is in my best interests to stop them. I can help guide your group as well, up to a point. After which, you shall be on your own."**

Noticing everyone was looking at him now, Veigar would scoff.

"Runeterra is not big enough for the machinates of one such as I! Thus, I shall join your group and unleash the fury of the MASTER OF EVIL!"

"Tiny."

"Shut up Jax!"

Teemo, despite the argument that had sprouted up would be relieved…It was only a matter of time now before they left and then?

"_Ahri , we're coming for you."_

Elsewhere…..

Someone else was watching that meeting. Someone very intently focused upon its outcome and as the visions came once more, he laughed. It was all going so perfectly. Everything, down to the last detail and as the last Malefic Visions swept over before his eyes, the Voids Chosen spokesman would stretch out. 

"_**Everything is going as planned…"**_

And then all would bow before the Void…Or be consumed by it.

OMAKE

Shino was by and far a quiet sort of person. Never talking much then was needed, always working in silence save for the burst of time when communication verbally was ABSOLUTELY needed.

But as they always said, it was always the quiet ones. It started with Kiba coming unexpectedly on Shino as he was recalling his bugs. An odd music in the air lingering in echoes though he didn't dare say a word about it. Something about the way Shino looked at you tended to disregard questions. It wasn't until much later that he found out….

And mouth opened in shock, gazed upon Shino's secret.

"Dude…This is so AWESOME."

And on the ground, in unison every single bug in the colony of Shino would be doing the can-can.

Shino himself would cough in slight embarrassment.

"I have a distant relation who does it with her spiders…"


End file.
